Bass
Bass is a Pokémon Trainer and RP Character used by Fr0stfur. Personality Bass is very passionate about raising and training his Pokémon. During Pokémon battles, Bass is determined and strategic. He also is protective to Delta, his companion who he travels with. History Bass first appeared after Delta had caught an Azurill. He battled her, but lost. They were then attacked by a Genesect, but he and Delta defeated and captured it with the help of Y. After this, he and Delta saw a strange meteor crashing into the Cave Of Origin. He then decided travel with her, eventually obtaining the Stone, Knuckle, Dynamo, Heat, Balance, Feather, and Mind Badge, and traveling to Sootopolis City to earn the Rain Badge from Wallace. After helping an injured Diancie, he and Delta then awakened the now-shiny Dialga, who told them of the impending disaster. They then traveled to Johto to find one of the other legendaries. After Giratina awoke and attacked, Bass combated him with Delta & Dialga. Hollyleaf finished the fight by using Swords Dance and then Sucker-Punching Giratina in the jaw. After this, Giratina helped them by creating a portal to Palkia's meteor. After Palkia was awakened, he traveled to Arceus's dimension to battle him, eventually emerging victorious. Pokémon Greninja= *Stats: HP 72, Atk 95, Def 67, SpAtk 103, SpDef 71, Spe 122 Bass's Greninja was first received from a trade as a Froakie. At first it didn't like Bass, but over time it grew a bond with him. This Greninja is easily scared, however, and quick to flee. Bass's Greninja is Level 65. He was used in the fight with Giratina. *Protean - When Greninja uses a move, its type will automatically change to that type, changing its weaknesses and resistances and effectively giving it a STAB bonus on all attacks. *Hydro Pump - Greninja shoots a large spout of water at the opponent which deals a lot of damage but has low accuracy. *Dark Pulse - Greninja shoots a pulse of energy imbued with dark thoughts. This attack has a small chance to make the opponent flinch. *Ice Beam - Greninja blasts the target with an icy beam which may leave the foe frozen. *Grass Knot - Greninja constricts the target with large vines. This attack does more damage depending on how heavy the target is. *Life Orb - Greninja carries the Life Orb, which increases the amount of damage he does considerably at the cost of dealing a bit of damage to himself with each attack. |-|Ares= *Stats:HP 123, Atk 100, Def 62, SpAtk 97, SpDef 81, Spe 68 Ares was the first Pokémon that Bass caught, and is his strongest Pokémon, at level 70. Bass and Ares have an extremely close bond which they harness in battle. Ares is very adamant and proud of its strength. *Sap Sipper - Due to Ares being used to being in grassy areas and drinking Sap, he has gained an immunity to Grass moves. Whenever one is used on him, it will only increase his attack greatly, giving him the ability to switch in on grass-type Pokémon and gain the upper hand. *Horn Leech - Ares rams his horns into the opponent, draining its energy and recovering 50% of the damage dealt to the foe in HP. *Earthquake - Ares causes a small earthquake which deals damage to all Pokémon around it (barring Flying-types.) *Rock Slide - Ares launches multiple large boulders at the opponent. This move's Rock-Typing is very effective for taking care of Ares's Fire, Flying, Ice, and Bug weaknesses. This attack also has a decent chance to make the opponent flinch. *Milk Drink - Ares uses its milk to recover half of its maximum HP. This move can be used outside of battle to heal other Pokémon as well. *Leftovers - Ares carries the Leftovers, which heals him by a small amount each turn. |-|Goodra= *Stats:HP 90, Atk 100, Def 80, SpAtk 110, SpDef 150, Spe 80 Goodra was caught by Bass as a Goomy before he traveled to Hoenn. At first it seemed that it was weak, which gave it a hatred of losing, but Bass still believed in him and trained him until he evolved into Sliggoo and then a Goodra, gaining massive power. Now Goodra is more relaxed, but still absolutely hates to lose a battle. Bass's Goodra is level 68. *Hydration - Whenever it is raining, Goodra's status conditions will be cured *Dragon Pulse - Goodra creates a draconic shock wave from his mouth to damage the foe. *Ice Beam - Goodra emits a beam of ice which may leave the opponent frozen. *Flamethrower - Goodra spews flames from his mouth, which have a low chance of burning the opponent. This helps Goodra against Ice-Type Pokémon. *Sludge Wave - Goodra creates a wave of poisonous sludge and launches it at the opponent. This helps him combat the Fairy-Type Pokémon that he is weak to. *Assault Vest - Goodra carries the Assault Vest, which raises his already-ridiculous Special Defense to monstrous levels as long as he only uses attacking moves. |-|Hollyleaf= Stats:HP 65, Atk 130, Def 60, SpAtk 75, SpDef 60, Spe 75 Stats:HP 65, Atk 150, Def 60, SpAtk 115, SpDef 60, Spe 115 Hollyleaf was the first Pokémon that Bass caught in Hoenn. At first, Bass used Hollyleaf's ability, Super Luck, to try and get critical hits for every attack, until he found out that she could Mega-Evolve. Because of their bond, Hollyleaf can harness Mega-Evolution with the Absolite and Bass's Mega Bracelet. Hollyleaf herself is lonely, which is why she developed such a close bond with Bass, and she is usually very alert. Hollyleaf was most recently used in the battle with Shiny Giratina, defeating him with a Swords Dance-boosted Sucker Punch. Hollyleaf is Level 72. *Super Luck - Hollyleaf is very lucky, and as such causes critical hits more often. *Disaster Warning - Hollyleaf, like other Absols, can sense when a disaster is coming. Because of this, however, she was said to bring the disasters, and was shunned with other Absol. *Magic Bounce - In her Mega Form, Hollyleaf can bounce back every non-attacking move that is sent out at her. This helps her from being poisoned, burned, and paralyzed. *Swords Dance - Hollyleaf uses Swords Dance to greatly increase her strength to amazing levels. *Knock Off - Hollyleaf knocks off the opponents held item. This attack does more damage if the user is holding an item, which makes it very effective. *Sucker Punch - This attack goes first regardless of speed, which makes it good for knocking out Pokémon that are faster than Hollyleaf. This attack, however, can only be used if the opponent is going to attack. *Play Rough - Hollyleaf "plays rough" by viciously attacking the foe in a cartoonish dust cloud. This attack also has a low chance of lowering the targets attack stat. *Absolite - Hollyleaf holds the Absolite, which allows it to Mega-Evolve. |-|Clawitzer= *Stats:HP 71, Atk 73, Def 88, SpAtk 120, SpDef89, Spe 59 Clawitzer was the first Pokémon that Bass caught by fishing. In contrast to Bass's energetic personality, Clawitzer is silent, often lost in thought. Although Bass was more interested in his other Pokémon, Clawitzer proved himself by almost singlehandedly defeating Gym Leaders Tate & Liza with his Dark Pulse attack. Now that Clawitzer is level 67, he learned Aura Sphere, the last ideal attack that he needed. *Mega Launcher - Clawitzer's ability, Mega Launcher, increases his Pulse/Sphere moves significantly, making his Water Pulse attack strong enough to pierce a tanker hull. *Speed - By expelling water from the nozzle in the back of its claw, Clawitzer can move at a speed of up to 60 knots. *Water Pulse - Clawitzer shotts a cannonball of Water at the target. This attack has a small chance of confusing the foe as well. *Dark Pulse - Clawitzer releases a pulse of dark energy which has a small chance to flinch. *Dragon Pulse - Clawitzer releases a shock wave of draconic energy. *Aura Sphere - Clawitzer shoots a sphere of energy at the target. This attack can never miss. |-|Volcarona= *Stats:HP 85, Atk 60, Def 65, SpAtk 135, SpDef 105, Spe 100 Volcarona is one of Bass's more recent Pokémon. Because of the constant training she went through and the attention and praise of Bass, Volcarona (Then a Larvesta) became very calm and somewhat vain. She was used to decimate Norman's Gym, and was going to be used in Tate & Liza's, but was fainted almost instantly by a rock-type attack. After this, Larvesta trained relentlessly until it was level 69 and evolved to become more powerful. *Flame Body - If Volcarona is hit by a physical attack, there is a decent chance that the opponent will be burned by Volcarona. *Heat Wave - Volcarona breathes fire on the opponent. This attack has a low chance to burn the opponent as well. *Quiver Dance - Volcarona lightly performs a beautiful, mystic dance. This boosts the user's Sp. Atk, Sp. Def, and Speed stats. *Giga Drain - Volcarona drains the foe's energy, recovering 50% of dealt damage in HP. *Signal Beam - Volcarona attacks with a sinister beam of light. This attack also has a low chance to confuse the target. *Leftovers - Like Ares, Volcarona carries the leftovers, which slowly recovers health. Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Pokemon Trainer Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)